3Z craziness
by djmermaidspacecaptain
Summary: Basically our characters in year 3 class Z have an in-class competition. Rated T purely because of swearing, nothing more. It's totally random... and perhaps weird... and I'm sorry, I don't know what I wrote, like seriously? I probably wrote this while sleep walking -cries- what is this? What is life!
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah... yeah... There's really nothing for me to say about this, I know it's weird.. but I'm weird, so really, what would you expect?**

**multi-chapter, I actually wrote this a while back but I dropped after the second chapter, but I'm on spring break now so wheeeee LOL k bye**

* * *

Ginpachi sensei sighed into his so lolli-lolli-that-it -smokes-lollipop as he walked into the classroom of 3rd year class Z. The sigh wasn't because anything was out of the normal, quite the opposite really, every day when he walked into his classroom to teach his precious students he would be greeted with the same scene.

The gorilla stalker would be stalking the smiling gorilla lady, the violent man-like girl with only one eye would help fend him off, the delinquents would be crowded around their cold and heartless leader, the glasses girl and the superman sadist would be fighting, the mayo prince would be emptying a bottle of mayonnaise onto his snack as a long haired boy watched in disgust. Then there was the glasses kid who looked as if all he wanted to do was to leave.

"Ok, ok, settle down people, Oonishi-kun go stand in the... Oh wait yeah, he transferred. Hey gorillas, leave the stalking to later, I have to tell you guys something important right now." He watched the students drop whatever they were doing and returned to their seats.

"So as I was saying, lately we've all been very ahead in our studies, we have almost finished Hunter x Hunter Chimera Ants arc so I thought we could do some activities, like a... competition? Yeah a competition, splitting the class into two teams sounds about right. Mmm yeah. Let's see... The winner team can get... this... fish paste stick I found in the fridge in the teachers' lounge."

"OH HELL YEAH, IT'S ON BITCHES!" The red haired, straight A student, namely Kagura was in such high spirits, Ginpachi could almost see a raging fire behind her.

"Umm, excuse me sensei, can you go check if there's any mayonnaise in that fridge?" Asked the mayo prince.

"Calm down people, we haven't discussed what we're doing for our competition yet. Oi super sadist, I'm sure you're dreaming up some good ideas, wake up and let's hear them."

"Nmm..." Sougo grumbled and lifted his eye mask up "well here's what I think, we should use chains and whips and use-"

"Ok! Next." Ginpachi cut him off and Sougo smirked as he snapped his eye mask back on.

"Sensei, how about we have an eating competition? I would be more than glad to cook tamago-yaki and the side who eats the most wins." Otae suggested with a deadly smile on her face. The class shuddered.

"How about no." He rejected the idea and watched his students sigh in relief.

"Otae-san, I would be more than happy to eat however many tamago-yaki you cook! Even if it could kill me! Because that's just how much I love you!" The gorilla exclaimed.

Ginpachi sighed as Tae tossed Kondo out of the window.

"Sensei, I think we should have a competition for who has the best neutral sex look" Katsura said as he eyed his rival in the matter.

"Huh, fine with me, the winner will definitely be me anyways." The girl with the eyepatch said.

"Rejected, go settle that matter among yourselves. So since this class is full of idiots, I will personally decide what we should do." Ginpachi tapped his chin.

"Well since you all are super scary other than glasses boy,"

"Hey!"

"I don't think sports would be a good idea because everything would probably be destroyed within 30 seconds, but now that I think of it, you people destroy everything while doing anything.

"I'll have it sort out by tomorrow, k bye."

Ginpachi sensei walked out of the classroom and passed by a bruised and dirt covered Kondo.


	2. Chapter 2

**ughhhhhhh so here. The second part. I only decided to upload it today because I'm sadistic as fuck! ...No I'm just kidding. I didn't want to upload it so fast because the third part isn't even close to finished yet. But then with only the first part there... yeah I didn't really like that either, so wheee look at it! READ IT OR I WILL CUT YOU. ahahahaha no I'm all jokes.**

** Now just a warning this is where things get weird, I apologize for the weirdness beforehand and I just might commit seppuku later but I hope you'll enjoy it! Third chapter might take a while though, because like I said, I have close to nothing down. Oh and if you have ideas for a competition (example: the super cliché three legged race) please let me know? It would be much appreciated**

* * *

-tweeeeeet- the sharp sound of the whistle cut through the chilly morning air.

"Good morning people. So are you all ready for the competition? Yeah I thought so. What? No? Hey now you people are still young, you have to cherish your youth. Well whatever, before we get started, let's do attendance first.

Ginpachi took out his attendance board but decided he was too lazy to call out names so he just scanned the students.

"Hmm? Where's our delinquent group?" He questioned when he noticed Takasugi and his groupies were missing.

"Sensei!" Kagura's arm shot up "I passed by them when I was buying food at the cafeteria this morning, they said they thought it was boring so decided to skip."

"Ok, it looks like they're on class duty for the rest of the semester. But anyways, in order to start this thing I need you in two groups so the number give you is going to be your group.

"1, 2, 1, 2..." He started counting as he went through the students.

And so two groups were formed. On one side, there was Kagura, Kyubei, Shinpachi and Sougo, on the other side, Kondo, Hijikata, Otae and Katsura.

"So... does anyone have any opinions on the splitting of the groups?"

A bunch of hands darted up immediately and complaints filled the room.

"Sensei! I refuse to be on the same team as this bastard of a sadist!"

"Sensei, I hate to say this but I agree with her, being on the same team as this violent chick will only do me bad luck."

"Fuck off, sadist."

"Fuck you, china."

"OH YOU WANNA GO?!"

"Bring it!"

Kagura threw herself at Sougo and the two of them started fighting. Again.

"Sensei, I wish not to be separated Tae-chan" Kyubei looked as emotionless as ever but she held a longing look towards Otae.

"Sensei, I also wish to be with Kyu-chan, and away from this gorilla." Otae smiled as she punched Kondo (who was drooling over her) smack in the face.

"Sensei may I go to the nurse's office?" Asked the glasses wearing the boy.

"Sensei Katsura-san is glaring at my mayonnaise."

Ginpachi sighed and blew his whistle. "Calm your balls people. Especially you two, stop fighting and get over here."

"But sensei," Kagura whined as she jumped away from Sougo and skipped back to where the rest of the class was "I don't have any balls."

"Then calm your tits."

"But sensei, she doesn't have any of those either." Sougo said as he walked over.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU GETTING TIRED OF LIVING OR SOMETHING YOU LITTLE PUNK?!" Kagura rolled up her sleeves and started stomping over but Ginpachi stopped her.

"Ok stop, I'm sorry, I made a mistake, I never meant to ask you kids your opinions. But anyways, these are your groups and that's final.

"Well now that you have your groups, assign each person a number from 1 to 4."

Ginpachi scratched the back of his head as he waited for his students to finish quarreling over the numbers they get.

"Now remember your numbers and you are not allowed to change it.

"So now that you have your numbers and groups, we can start the competition.

"First up, may each group give me their number 3 please?"

From group 1, Shinpachi was pushed out and from group 2, Hijikata.

"Now give me your number... 2s."

"What? I have to team up with weak glasses boy?" Kyubei complained.

"Do not worry, Kyubei-dono, he will not become a nuisance to our fight." Katsura calmly stated as he walked forward.

"For the hundredth time, don't fight." Ginpachi mumbled through his lollipop "It is a competition but no need to get so excited.

"Moving on, let me explain the first game we're going to play. As you can see, two of each group is out here and logically speaking, this would be a game that involves teamwork. It's very simple actually, we're going to play the steal the ribbon game.

"So it works like this, here are two ribbons, you must have one person tie it to their head, the other person will carry them and you will attempt to steal the others ribbon." The teacher explained as he handed out a long red ribbon to each group.

"That's so boring!"

"And cliché!"

"And neither of us wants to carry someone else!"

"I'm sorry if I look like I care but I don't." Ginpachi looked as bored as ever. "Oh but I did arrange it so it'll be a bit more exciting. Yamazaki-kun!"

The students turned their heads to the door where a tall and proud Yamazaki walked in carrying three big baskets of... anpan?

"Umm, what?" Hijikata asked.

"Yeah, you'll be trying to snatch the enemies ribbon while dodging Yamazaki-kun's constant anpan attacks. If his anpan hits you it's game over. Now go sort out who's going to carry who and let's get started."

Hijikata and Katsura shared a look that said 'ugh, oh god why'. They held the look for a few seconds and Katsura cleared his throat.

"I believe that I, uhh, should be, well, on top."

"Reason?"

"Well you see, one day, a long long time ago, when I was still a child, my mother would often take me to a park near our house. At the park, there used to be a ride that allowed you to sit on it and play. My mother would always watch me play and smile gently as I laughed and let my hair flow in the afternoon breeze. Mother always adored that.

"As I grew older, my mother and I stopped playing at the park and as I entered my rebellious teenage, I distanced myself but I still kept my hair long. If we were out and the wind lifted my hair, I could always see her admiring it.

"However one day when I was in class I got called out only to be told she was in the hospital after a terrible accident.

"I ran there with everything I had and made it just in time to hear her last words. 'Child, always keep your hair long, and even though I will not be there to see it but please, promise me you will, if given the opportunity, always let you hair flow in the wind, on top of another person, ride or whatever.'"

"Even though -hic- that -hic- made no sense..." Hijikata sobbed "That was most touching, I understand, I will not step on your mothers last wish, I shall carry you through this!"

"Hijikata-san!" Katsura cried.

"Leave it to me Katsura san!" The two of them hugged and started bawling together.

"Well it looks like idiot duo here are ready to go. And you two?" Ginpachi asked Kyubei and Shinpachi.

"Well I supposed I will be the one on top if he" Kyubei glanced over at Katsura "is."

"Sure." Shinpachi agreed, trying not anger the scary girl.

"And if you dare let me lose to him..." She left the threat dangle in the air and Shinpachi gulped, swearing to himself that he was definitely going to transfer.

"Then may everyone get ready, Yamazaki load your anpan stack, and, go!"

"Go! Shinpachi-kun!" Kyubei clasped her thighs together and urged Shinpachi to move forward.

"Urgh! You're choking me, no stop that, I can't hold on any longer." Shinpachi choked.

"Ahaha! It was my win the moment you had Shinpachi-kun as your partner." Katsura

"Zura mama! I will carry on your dream!" Hijikata charged forward.

-swish-

All four of the high school students felt their eyes widen as a piece of anpan flew through the space between them.

"Don't forget about me-an."

"Yamazaki! Crap, sensei flipped his anpan switch"

"What are you talking about? How do you know."

"Well he's adding 'an' to the end of his phrases, and he's throwing anpan, that's about as bad as it can get." Hijikata explained.

"Anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan anpan ANPAN!" Yamazaki threw another anpan at the idiot duo to which they successfully dodged thanks to Hijikata' quick reflex.

More anapn started slicing through the air and more than a few came dangerously close to both teams.

"Go Shin-chan! Kyu-chan!" Otae cheered.

"Otae-san! How can you cheer on the opposite team?!" Kondo cried.

"Shut up Gorilla! Boss lady can cheer on anyone she wants!" Kagura yelled from the other side of the gym.

"Yeah Shinpachi! Kyubei! Kill that Hijikata bastard!" Sougo exclaimed.

Ginpachi yawned.

The teams playing paid no attention to their cheer squads however, they were occupied with dodging the insanely fast anpan thrown by a seemingly insane person.

"Shit, this was hard enough without the anpan freak" Shinpachi muttered as he jumped back to avoid an anpan.

"Relax glasses boy, I won't allow you to lose to them."

"For some reason that sounds more threatening than encouraging."

"Look, his anpan throwing speed is increasing, he must be getting to his high."

"What are you even talking about?"

"When I count to three, throw me up in the air."

"EH? kyubei-san? Kyube-"

"One,"

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAI-"

"Two,"

"NO NO NO NO N-"

"Three! I BELIEVE…" Kyubei yelled as she used Shinpachi's shoulders as a stepping stone, dug her foot into his face and sprinted up into the air "I CAN FLYYYY!"

"Kyubei-san! Life is still beautiful and worth living!" Shinpachi called after her.

"Foolish Shinpachi, watch me." Kyubei smirked and the whole world seemed to be put on slow motion. She jumped onto an anpan with one foot, another anpan sped infront and she used that to travel forward. When she got to Hijikata and Katsura, she sprinted off her last anpan and flew past them.

"Shinpachi!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Shinpachi darted forward and Kyubei landed on his shoulder, in her grasp was the ribbon of Katsura and Hijikata.

"Wha-what?" Katsura was frustrated and confused.

"Hey, is that even allowed?" Hijikata yelled.

"Hmph, the rules to this kind of game is only mentions to not touch the ground, nowhere did it mention to not touch the anpan." Kyubei argued as she hopped off Shinpachi's shoulder.

"How's that? Surprised by our team work?" Shinpachi grinned proudly.

"Sensei! Is that fair, is that allowed?" Hijikata compelled.

"Overcoming your obstacles, and using them even! brilliant indeed. Using Kyubei-san's nimbleness and Shinpachi-kun's super speed at escaping along with Yamazaki-kun's inhuman anpan flying speed. How smart. It is allowed. So the first round goes to team 1." Ginpachi nodded and scribbled something down on his board.


End file.
